Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/04
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=19 czerwca | następny=21 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 20 czerwca Zwiedziłem dziś folwark Krąża, stajnie, obory, owczarnie. Nie wyzyskane na każdym kroku bogactwa. Stajnia ma piękne okazy cugantów, czwórki nie dobrane maścią, lecz bardzo cenne, utrzymane dobrze. To zasługa Bogdziewicza. Stadnina liczna i ładna, po reproduktorze wałachu pełnej krwi — Bedfordzie. Stare już konisko nad porcelanowym żłobem zapada w splin, rozmyślając zapewne: „Było się kiedyś pierwszym Adonisem stajni, a dziś vanitas vanitatum”. Budynki stajenne, wozownie, szorownie zachowały dotąd piękno dawnej świetności, ale widać tu upływ czasu i odczuwa się dotyk ręki starej służby bez pańskiego oka, które tuczy i gładzi. Nie tylko ospały Bedford, ale wszystko dokoła niego zda się również wzdychać na nutę „vanitas”. Karety i powozy poobrywane dawno nie widziały rymarza. Kareta, antyk na pasach staroświeckich wewnątrz z salonikiem, umywalnią, stołem obiadowym i stolikiem do kart, wybita błękitnym adamaszkiem i pełna złoceń zaciekawiła mnie najwięcej. Podobno Stanisław August Poniatowski jeździł nią zwiedzając tutejsze okolice i będąc podejmowanym w Krążu przez któregoś prapradziada Tymoteusza Poboga, którego owa kareta była własnością. Zaprząg do tej landaty na osiem koni, złocony, wysadzany konchą perłową i turkusami — teraz poobdzierany bezlitośnie. W ogóle nie szanują tu pamiątek, co mnie rozgoryczyło. Powiedziałem Bogdziewiczowi swoje uwagi. Odrzekł z flegmą: — Toż i człowieka nie myj, nie ogól, nie ubierz, a zostaw bez opieki, będzie to samo. Żeby nie ja i Krzepa, co skurzamy pył, a straszymy szczury, a pan Gabriel i nie spojrzy w tę stronę, a ona... starsza pani — poprawił się — tyle o to dba, co i o zamek. Ot kiedy jasny pan dziedzic u nas będzie, tak by i co innego było! Zagadałem starego satyra, rozumiejąc intencję jego słów. Obora ma piękne holendry, ale prowadzona nieracjonalnie, bez selekcji hodowlanej i bez celu. Wszystko mleko idzie na dwór. W owczarni zabytki skarlałe hiszpańskich negretti i merynosów... Brak organizacji i intensywnego czynu. Namawiałem Gabriela po drugim śniadaniu na konną przejażdżkę. Wahał się, certował, był niechętny. Wreszcie dał się namówić, głównie dlatego, że Weronika wyraziła wątpliwość co do jego sportowych zdolności, parsknąwszy krótkim śmiechem ironii. Bogdziewicz wezwany przez Gabriela do oranżerii otrzymał od niego polecenie osiodłania koni. Chłop zrobił zdumioną minę. — Jasny pan na Zoożu...? — Była w tych paru słowach wiele znacząca intonacja. Dla siebie wybrałem upatrzonego szpaka wielkiej krwi przypominającego fantazją mego Demona w Uchaniu. Chciałem iść do stajni, lecz Gabriel oparł się temu. Podprowadzono konie do pawilonu. Zrozumiałem teraz intencję słów Bogdziewicza i śmiech Ślazówny. Podano wysokie, przenośne schodki z cieplarni i Gabriel przy pomocy Bogdziewicza ładował się na szeroką jak fotel kulbakę. Koń, Zooż, nie bardzo płomienny, ale żywo skoczył w bok i Gabriel utknął nosem w grzywę. Babka Gundzia wzruszyła ramionami. Próba druga... trzecia... Gabriel zieleniał, klął w pasji i od cymbałów wymyślał stangretowi. Bogdziewicz odpowiadał z flegmą niewzruszoną i zdaje się celowo utrudniał Gabrielowi zainstalowanie się na kulbace. Widząc tę scenę już z siodła, chwyciłem za uzdę Zooża, osadzając go silnie na miejscu. Gabriel wsiadł wreszcie niezgrabnie i poprawiając monokl, spytał zadyszany: — Czy ta bestia nie zwali? Rzucił oczami na prawo, gdzie spoza gaiku wyglądała główka Weroniki. — Jak jasny pan nie zechcesz, tak i nie zwali — zaopiniował Bogdziewicz. Ja zaś miałem poważne wątpliwości. Ruszyliśmy. — Omijajcie rzekę! — krzyknęła babka. — Gabriel nie lubi kąpieli, a zdaje się pewna. Gabriel zaklął przez zęby, a gdy już byliśmy za bramą, warknął zły: — Ją spławić jak czarownicę... rzeka by zakipiała od tego piekielnego ozora. — Jak ty się o babce wyrażasz, Gabrielu? — Jak o każdej wiedźmie. Ty się na niej nie poznałeś dotąd? Wyglądasz na sprytniejszego... Czego ta cholera tak trzęsie? Prrrr... Puściłem szpaka tęgim kłusem. Zooż podążał za nim. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk. Gabriel prawie leżąc na grzbiecie konia, trzymał się karku obiema rękami, nogi miał w pozycji komicznej, minę zabawną z przerażenia. Monokl na sznurku tańczył przed łbem końskim, jakby chciał wpaść na oko Zooża. — Stój! Rommman, to byd...dlę mnie strat...tuje... Ojej... Ojej... Oj! Zanim dopadłem, Gabriel był już na ziemi. Zooża zatrzymałem. Chciałem wracać do domu, ale Gabriel zaciął zęby. — Nie! Ja nauczę to podłe bydlę moresu... Ale jak wsiąść? Długo nie namyślając się, podniosłem Gabriela pod pachy i posadziłem na siodło. — Goliat! A to dopiero goliat z ciębie, Romku — pisnął Gabriel. — Dalej! Dalej byto to samo. W końcu zaszła konieczność powrotu do domu. Babka Gundzia wyszła naprzeciw nas - milcząca, ironiczna. Na Gabriela nie patrzyła. Bogdiziewicz z triumfem w złośliwym oczku zabierał Zooża. — Dobry koń, ale narwany — ostro rzekł Gabriel. - Trzeba go objeździć. Jeżdżę tylko na rumakach dobrze ujeżdżonych. — Nawet na wodowozie naszym ślepym nie radzę sadzić bez Romana — docięła babka sucho. Gabriel poszedł do oranżerii, mrucząc impertynencje pod adresem babki, Bogdziewicza, Zooża i zapewne moim. Pojechałem tedy sam na pola i lasy... Po paru godzinach hasania postanowiłem odwiedzić rodzinne groby Pobogów na cmentarzu we wsi kościelnej Krąż, o parę kilometrów od rezydencji. Spoczywa tam pradziad Hieronim. Wśród olbrzymich lip, chyba siostrzyc zamoleskiej, wznosi się kaplica mauzoleum — cała z poodpadanym tynkiem, starożytna wielce, jednak stylem ponura. Przez małą bramkę w murze okalającym cmentarzysko wszedłem tam z lekkim, podświadomym dreszczem, jaki się odczuwa zawsze, wchodząc z zalewiska słonecznego w mrok królestwa śmierci. Na lipach gruchały gołębie, gdzieś z bagien dochodziło monotonne kumkanie żab — cisza i spokój letniego popołudnia. Nastrój jednakże nie był wesoły. Błąka się melancholia, tchnienie z zaświatów, pogodne, lecz nie pogodą pól okrytych zielonymi piórami kłoszących się zbóż, gdzie wszystko woła o życie, tchnie życiem, daje życie. Tu snuje się smętna mgławica i słychać szept grobów: memento mori. Obszedłem kaplicę, gdyż drzwi były zamknięte... Zjawił się organista i otworzył mauzoleum. W ołtarzu Chrystus na krzyżu, dużo połamanych świec, stare malowidła w kurzu i pajęczynach, powietrze iście grobowe. Na ścianach tablice stare z szarego marmuru z napisami czarnymi, zamykające otwory do nisz, gdzie spoczywają zwłoki. Z dziwnym uczuciem stałem przed grobem pradziada Hieronima. Historia mojej rodziny wydała się tu bardziej ponura i tym okrutniejsza tragedia tego ojca, który wypędziwszy z domu syna, nigdy go już do zgonu nie widział i umierał z tęsknotą do niego, z żalem do siebie, ze skruchą wobec Boga. Westchnąłem za jego duszę... Przyszły mi na myśl słowa, które od dzieciństwa słyszałem z ust ojca, gdy modlił się z matką i ze mną przy ołtarzyku domowym „Winy dziadów i ojców naszych odpuść im, Panie. Nie zsyłaj do serc naszych zawiści ni zemsty, ocal je od złych wpływów i podszeptów szatana, by dzieci nasze modląc się za nas w przyszłości, pamiętały tylko dobro czynione im przez nas”. Przymknąłem oczy i ujrzałem obraz z dziecinnych lat jak granitem wryty w mózg: Matka moja przed obrazem Ostrobramskiej... Oczy matki słodkie wzniesione do góry z tak potężną wiarą, z takim na tchnieniem modlitwy, że nawet będąc wówczas malcem zapamiętałem wyraz jej oczu anielskich. Obok matki ojciec — zawsze z twarzą w dłoniach, zamodlony, poważny i ja przy nich — sześcioletni brzdąc, ukochany, ale z niesłychaną surowością wychowywany jedynak. Zastanawiały mnie wówczas słowa modlitwy ojca. Jakie to mogą być winy dziadów i ojców, czyli jak sądziłem wtedy mego właśnie ojca. Jak to szatan znany mi z szopki noszonej po Bożym Narodzeniu, może szeptać, skoro on tylko Heroda zabitego przez kościstą śmierć ciągnie do piekła na widłach. Wspomnienia tamte są mi zawsze drogie. Wracam do nich z radosną pieśnią w duszy, bo dmą one tym samym czarem, jak na przykład dzwonienie skowronka nad polami w krasie pierwszej runi wiosennej. Obejrzałem wszystkie grobowce straszliwie opuszczone. Na jednym był napis: Ksawery Zatorzecki. Nigdzie śladu bodaj starego wieńca, nigdzie kwiatka... Spytałem o grób księdza Halmozena. — A on nie tu. Na własne żądanie leży gdzie indziej. Poszliśmy aż na koniec cmentarza. Skromna mogiła tarniną zarosła i wysoki, dębowy krzyż. Żadnego napisu. Dokoła mogiły żelazny, grubo pordzewiały pręt na czterech podporach z dużych głazów. Obok ogromna brzoza płacząca. Gałęzie jej zwisając na krzyż, tworzą nad nim rozchwiany szelestny baldachim. — Krzyż i barierę postawiła służba zamkowa z Krąża, kamerdyner, borowy i kucharz, ojciec dzisiejszego stangreta. Oni podobno i brzozę posadzili. To dawne czasy, to nie pamiętam — rzekł organista. — A dlaczego tak daleko? — spytałem przykro dotknięty, że mogiłą przyjaciela mego pradziada nie zainteresowała się babka. — To był zakonnik, podobno pokutnik. Chciał być pochowany pod samym murem, ale służba tu wybrała miejsce. Po chwili organista spytał mnie trochę nieśmiało: — A pan z Krąża? — Jestem przyjezdny, bawię tam chwilowo. — Słyszałem, że przyjechał Pobóg, prawnuk... ostatniego... Może to... pan? — Tak, ja nim jestem. Organista podskoczył do mnie. — To jasny pan obejmuje Krąż w dziedzictwo? Toż i chwała Bogu! Oto się Paschalis stary ucieszy. On czeka na Poboga już całe czterdzieści lat... — Jestem Pobóg, ale nie dziedzic Krąża. Dziedzicami są państwo Zatorzeccy. — Jasny pan dziedzic pierwszy był w kaplicy grobowej od czasu jak tu jestem, to znaczy od osiemnastu lat. A na grobie księdza zakonnika na pewno pierwszy raz był ktoś z Krąża, prócz służby, od czasu pogrzebu księdza. Tu na te groby nikt z zamku nie przyjeżdża. Było mi przykro... Dlaczego taki brak pamięci o zmarłych u babki? Skąd w tej kobiecie tak mało uczuć? Przypomniał mi się grób matki mojej w naszej parafii Jeden snop kwiecia otacza ładny pomnik. Wędrówka ojca z laską na górę cmentarną... Jakiż to częsty widok z pól uchańskich. Wszak w tej kaplicy leży nie tylko znienawidzony, zdaje się, ojciec babki, Hieronim, ale i synowie a jeden z nich to ojciec Gabriela. Czyż ta kobieta nie ma serca, żadnych uczuć rodzinnych? Nie dziwię się, że i Gabriel jest głazem. Ale u babki to chyba objaw nabyty od męża, w Gabrielu odziedziczony atawistycznie po ojcu. Pobogowie mają więcej uczuć czy głębiej potrafią miłować...?